The New Girl
by LLGirl24
Summary: When a new girl comes to Lizzie's school she will never be the same.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own Lizzie McGuir but I do own Lilly. Also I may have gotten ideas from t.v shows but am in no way copying them with different characters and do not own anything besides Lilly.  
  
"Lizzie, Guess What?" Miranda asked excitedly.  
  
"What?" Lizzie responded.  
  
"There's this new girl, her name is Lilly," Miranda told her.  
  
"That might not be a good thing you know Miranda. Remember Katie?" Lizzie reminded her.  
  
"I wonder what Gordo would say," Miranda said sadly. Gordo recently was sent to a boarding school for gifted people and was only home every other weekend and holydays. They were only allowed to call once a week for a half hour too!  
  
"When does she come?" Lizzie asked, quickly changing the subject back.  
  
"Monday," Miranda answered.  
  
A/N This is an introduction chapter so the next chapter will be longer. 


	2. Suprises Important AN

A/N: I know that a DNA test is a stupid idea, but it will make the story turn out better. Disclaimer: O.K Lawyers I said it in the first chapter and I will say it again; I don't Own anything associated with Lizzie McGuire but I do own Lilly.  
  
Monday came sooner than Lizzie or Miranda would have liked it to, but they trudged to school, completely forgetting he new girl. When they got there they met a girl that had blonde hair, the same length and color as Lizzie's hair. Lilly actually looked exactly like Lizzie. "Wow!" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"Yah, I know." Lizzie commented as she was walking towards her.  
  
"Hi. My name is Lizzie." Said Lizzie addressing Lilly.  
  
"Wow, you look just like me." Was Lilly's reply.  
  
"Yah it's weird. So do you want to sit with Miranda, who's over there(she points to Miranda) and me?" Lizzie asked her.  
  
"Sure" Lilly said.  
  
A Few weeks later:  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, why don't we get a DNA test to see if we're really twina?" Lilly asked Lizzie.  
  
"Would we tell our parents?" Lizzie replied.  
  
"No" Lilly immediately told her.  
  
"There are problems with that. Like how would we pay for it? Also how would we get to the hospital to do it?" Lizzie told her.  
  
"O.K then ask your parents if you were adopted." Lilly replied.  
  
"Then we can call each other after we do." Lizzie suggested.  
  
"Yah, O.K talk to you in an hour then." Lilly said.  
  
Lizzie's house:  
  
"Mom was I adopted?" Lizzie asked curiously.  
  
"No, Why? Mrs. McGuire asked.  
  
"There is a girl at my school who looks like my twin." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Uh Oh, she never said anything about twins." Mrs. McGuire muttered under her breath.  
  
"Mom so I was adopted!" Lizzie replied, shocked at the news.  
  
"Not really, your Aunt, who I won't get into now, left you in my care when you were a baby. Which is why you look like us." Mrs. McGuire told her.  
  
"O.K, I have to call Lilly then, bye mom" Lizzie said.  
Lilly's house:  
  
"Mom I was adopted wasn't I?" Lilly said.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Lilly's mom, well actually Mrs. Sheills now that she knew she was adopted.  
  
"Well, How else would you explain us not looking alike, not to mention meeting my supposed twin." She answered.  
  
"Oh" Mrs. Sheills said.  
  
"Gotta call Lizzie, bye." She called while leaving the room.  
On the phone 10 minutes later:  
  
"Yah I was adopted," Lizzie started the conversation with.  
  
"Me too," Lilly told Lizzie.  
  
"It tunes out my Aunt, I mean our Aunt, is our mother. Well that is if we're twins. Also my mom knew nothing of you, so she had no idea I even have a twin." Lizzie told her.  
  
"Well then why don't we get the DNA test done then?" Lilly asked.  
  
"O.K. I'll ask quickly." Lizzie said.  
  
"Can Lilly and I get a DNA test done to see if we are really twins?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yah, sure but you both have to ay for some of it. O.K?" Mrs. McGuire told her.  
  
"K," Lizzie called running back to the phone.  
The hospital getting the test:  
  
"O.K. We are going to talk blood from each of you." The doctor told them.  
  
"Fine," Lilly and Lizzie said.  
2 Days Later:  
  
"Hello Lizzie, I have your DNA test results back," the doctor started.  
  
"One second I can make three way calls let me put Lilly on too," Lizzie said. As soon as Lilly was on the doctor continued," Well like I said I have the results and you  
  
A/N: I thought hat this might be a good way to make you want more, and to review (hint, hint). While we're on the topic of reviews, I don't have any, which bring me to the decisions that, one I will continue writing the story but not posting it, and two I will e Mail it to anyone who E Mails me at girlygirlmadds@netscape.net.  
  
Remember to E Mail me if you want to read it or you won't get to read it (I won't post it).  
  
That was for people who don't read authors notes (If that turns out as large as I made it). 


End file.
